First Date
by thedivergenttribute22
Summary: Sonic and Amy's first date.
1. Chapter 1

AMY:

 _Oh my lord I have never been so nervous in my life,_ I think to myself as I add another layer of deodorant. I'm sweating like a pig. Rouge tells me, "Amy, calm down. I promise you will be fine." "Fine?! Rouge I am going on a date with the guy I have crushed on basically my whole life, and not to mention stalked. How the hell can I be fine?," I say, freaking out and pacing. " Okay, okay I get it. Now I think you should wear this," she says pulling out a pink strapless dress and a denim jacket with a pair of black stilettos. "What would I do without you," I tell her, releasing a sigh of relief.

SONIC:

 _I finally got the courage to tell Amy I have feelings for her. Now all I got to do is not blow this date,_ I think to myself. I rummage through my closet, looking for something to wear. "Well I would recommend pants," says a voice from behind me. Shadow snickers, "Not that they'll stay on the whole night, though." "Shut up," I yell at him, shoving his arm. "Hey, hey I was only trying to help," he says as I force him out the door. _Slacks? Or jeans? Ugh…._


	2. Chapter 2

AMY:

I wait by my front door, constantly checking to see if it's 6 o'clock yet. My phone vibrates. I pick it up and read the text; _Hey Ames I may be a few minutes late I have to do some things real quick_. It's Sonic. _It's cool see you then,_ I reply and now I am really worried. _What if he is ditching me and letting me down easy? What of this is all a joke?,_ these thoughts run through my brain and my palms get sweaty and my hand starts to tremble. Rouge says, "Calm down girl, he's coming. I promise. And if he ditches, he will need stitches." She cracks her knuckles and I laugh. Her phone rings and she leaves the room.

SONIC:

I am driving in my car, a nervous wreck, and text Amy that I may be a little late. I am going to pick up flowers for her. I pray that she doesn't get mad and ditch. _Wait. What kind of flowers am I supposed to get? What if she doesn't like the ones I get her? Crap._ I start panicking. I need help. I need to call Rouge. I pick up my phone and call her. _Pick up. Pick up._ "Hello?" she answers. "Hey what kind of flowers does Amy like?" I ask nervously. "Awwww you're buying her flowers," she mocks. "Shut up. Just tell me what her favorite flower is," I say, rolling my eyes. "White roses," she finally says. I thank her and hang up. I walk into the florist's and ask for a dozen white roses. "Who's the lucky lady getting these?" the cashier asks with a smile on her face. "A wonderful girl," I reply smiling back. I grab the flowers and get in my car and take off to Amy's house.


	3. Chapter 3

AMY:

A blue sports car pulls up in my driveway. Sonic. I am more nervous than ever. I turn to Rouge and ask, "How do I look?" "Beautiful," she says with a smile. I turn to the door and there's a knock. I open the door and he's standing there with white roses and the cutest smile on his face.

SONIC:

She opens the door and she looks beautiful. I smile and hand her the roses. "They're beautiful," Amy says sniffing the flowers. She puts them in the vase that's on her end table. I grab her hand and say, "Let's go!" We walk to my car and I open the door for her and shut it. Then like that we were on our way to the restaurant.

AMY:

We arrive at the restaurant and Sonic opens my door then takes my hand. We walk to the front desk and ask for a table. We get to our table and sit down. It is silent until the waitress hands us our menus. "And what would you guys like to drink?" "water" I say. "water's fine," Sonic says. He looks over the menu. "Why are you looking when you know what you are going to get?" I ask jokingly. "Maybe I will mix it up a bit. You don't know," he says. "Okay. Name one time when you went to a restaurant and ate something besides chili cheese dogs," I tell him. He looks up and taps his chin. "Okay okay you're right," he admits. I giggle.

SONIC:

We talk and laugh and have a good time. After I pay, I ask her, "Do you want to come to my place and watch movies or something?" She smiles, "Sure. That sounds wonderful."


	4. Chapter 4

AMY:

After a wonderful time at the restaurant, Sonic invited me to stay at his place and watch a movie and hang out or whatever. I'm not as nervous now. We get in the car and he looks at me and pauses. "Do you want to go home and change first?" he asks me. "I don't reckon you are comfortable in those heels and tiny dress so I can take you home real quick to put on some sweatpants and t-shirt if you want." I tell him, "But, I won't be pretty without my makeup and pretty clothes," I mumbled.

SONIC:

I look at her in disbelief. "Amy, don't you ever say that. I would rather you wear no makeup and sweatpants than dress up because you are beautiful the way you are," I tell her, reaching for her hand. She smiles, "I love you." I smile back, "I love you too, Amy."

AMY:

Butterflies are fluttering in my stomach. He has one hand on the steering wheel and one in mine. We pull in my driveway and I run in and throw on my favorite t-shirt, sweatpants, and a pair of slides. I throw my hair up in a messy bun and take off my makeup. I take a quick look in the mirror, take a deep breath, and walk out the door.

SONIC:

She walks out and looks more beautiful than before. I smile and say, "Now that's more like it. She smiles and slightly blushes. Before we know it, we are pulling up in my driveway.


	5. Chapter 5

AMY:

We pull in to Sonic's driveway. I follow him to his kitchen, and he starts popping popcorn. He asks, "What do you want to watch?" "Netflix is fine," I reply. The popcorn is done and we walk down to his basement which has a huge flat screen tv and a few chairs and a couch. He turns on the tv and the movie starts. We are sitting next to each other and his arm is around me. I sit up to grab the popcorn bowl then lay my head on his shoulder.

SONIC:

I ask her what else she wants to watch. She picks a horror movie. I click on it and put down the remote. She has her head on my shoulder and slowly scoots closer. When the guy pops out, she holds on to me and half screams and half laughs. She doesn't move afterwards. She doesn't let go for the whole movie. After the movie I ask what to turn on now and she says, "Nothing. Let's just sit here for a minute." "Okay," I reply with a smile. She moves closer and shuts her eyes. Not sleep, just shuts eyes.

AMY:

I look up into his big beautiful emerald eyes and smile. He looks at me and smiles back. He catches me looking at his lips and smiles even more. He looks at mine and I smile more too.

SONIC:

I glance at her lips twice and then I close my eyes, lean in, and kiss her. Nothing else, just kiss her. Nice and slow. I pull away for a split second then lean right back in. When we finally stop, we smile and put our foreheads together. I close my eyes and think, _This is what I've been missing out on my whole life._

THE END


End file.
